


Do You Ever?

by Mandy23b



Category: Bloodline (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Female Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25641640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandy23b/pseuds/Mandy23b
Summary: Baking? Cooking? Those things might be an intimate part of your lives but so is love (and love is timeless).
Relationships: Danny Rayburn/Reader, Danny Rayburn/You
Kudos: 3





	Do You Ever?

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the same universe as my first Danny fic, “What’s Cookin’ Good Lookin’?” - this can be read alone but if you would like more of this dynamic, you can read it here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23286517  
> (Disclaimer: Unlike “What’s Cookin’ Good Lookin’?”, the reader in this is not gender neutral. Female pronouns will be used to describe them.)
> 
> Readable on Tumblr here: https://mandy23bwrites.tumblr.com/post/625216150589112320/do-you-ever

“Do you ever get tired of baking?”

You don’t bother looking up at the man in question, too busy switching pans in and out of the oven. For a man who’s just come home to the smell of freshly baked cookies, Danny Rayburn has a funny way of showing his appreciation. Then again… he just finished a shift at _your_ bakery, so maybe he has a point.

“Do you ever get tired of cooking?” You call back. You take every chance you can to tease him about his culinary background, finding endless amusement in the fact that you are both dating, and employing, a chef. You are even more amused not to get some sassy remark back from him. You can imagine what he’s thinking: _touché._ “Besides! I have to test this new recipe on someone!”

You toss your oven mitts onto the counter and turn to see him entering the kitchen. Holding your arms out to him, he melts into your embrace. You tangle your fingers in his coarse locks and he hums, burying his face in your neck. You stay like this for a while until he pulls back just enough to kiss you.

You’re interrupted by the oven timer, forcing you to pull away to retrieve the last pan of cookies. 

“How was work, baby?”

You catch sight of him grinning as you put your mitts away.

“My boss is a bitch and works me to the bone.” You snort, knowing full well you scheduled him to be in the back today, making the dough for tomorrow’s bread - his favorite thing to do. “But she pays me well so I can’t complain… too much.” His hands are immediately on your hips, tugging you back into his arms the moment you’re done turning off the oven.

“She sounds terrible, how can you stand her?” You murmur, pressing another kiss to his lips. 

“I think if I seduce her, she might finally give me a break.” You can’t help but laugh. 

“Sounds like it could get messy. I hope that works out for you.” He grins.

“I have a good feeling it will.” You shake your head and give him one last kiss before pulling away again.

“Well Mr. Rayburn, that *bitch* wants help making dinner, and since you never tire of cooking, you’re just the candidate to assist me.” He chuckles and moves to wash his hands as you grab some pots and pans. 

“For the record,” he says, glancing at you over his shoulder, “I think I would get tired of cooking far sooner than I would get tired of you.”

You can’t help but pause, your heart aching at his words. He’s drying his hands when you come up behind him and hug him, kissing between his shoulder blades. You don’t know it yet, but you’ll both say something just like that in your wedding vows. For now, though, it’s one of the sweetest “I love you’s” you've ever heard.


End file.
